Seven Siblings
I'm at home trying to accepting my fate. I did not get any job in my favourite server even i'm pro at Minecraft and even have created some mods, such as Herobrine and Entity 303 mod (because i believe they are fake). From server operator to small market, i've requested for those jobs. At the house, i'm just farming and sell my goodies. "Adam.... oooo Adam. Where are you?" Pejoi, my BFF is asking where am I through Skype. "Over here. I'm planting the wheat seeds right now." He comes to me and punch me. He didn't notice that he's holding his wooden sword. "What's wrong with you?" "Is it too bad? I'm just kidding" "You punched me using your sword!" "Oh my god! I'm sorry. I didn't notice it" "Sup, Pejoi?" "I just came back from the city. There are occupation for us at Star Express!" "What occupation at Star Express? Is that a long bus company?" "Yes! The occupation is bus driver and bus conductor. The salary is quite a lot!" Pejoi answered. In my server, there is a bus mod. Admin created it as there is no modern transportation. The mod is still unstable. "Let's go now!" I can heard Pejoi is laughing at me in the Skype. I don't know why. I punch him and he stopped laughing. "I think this is why people don't want you in their company. No one go interview with their dogs and cat." I just remembered. I've got 16 dogs and 1 cat following me around. I sit them down and go to the company office by our horses. At the office they interview me with a lot of questions. We answered the questions wisely. After that, we got the jobs. Me as bus driver and Pejoi as bus conductor. We walk to the room. A girl waiting us to instruct us. Pejoi talk to me. "Hey, i think she is beautiful. I've fell in love with her." "Don't be a fool!" Pejoi always fall in love with any girl he met. "Tomorrow come here at the morning. Don't late. Earlier is better." She tell us. "Okay. Tomorrow i'll be here early. You wait for me to knock you heart door." Pejoi tell at her. "Crap!" "I'm so sorry. Your skin look like his ex-girlfriend" I said. "My name is Faizah. You better get back to your house. It's getting night and server difficulty for today is hard!" Faizah walk away from us and finishing her work paper. In the morning, Star Express Company Both of us just see Faizah walking to us. "How early you're here." Faizah said. "I'm the one who is here first" Pejoi still 'doing' it. "You guys sit first. I'll take your instruction book. Wait for the server admin come. His name is Udin. Just follow his guidance. He is expert." Faizah give them instruction book. "Are you Adam and Pejoi?" "Yes we are. Are you Udin?" Udin just stood his head. "Let's follow me. Later on, you can drive it yourself" We follow Udin to the bus parking. After listening to him, we watch Udin and his friend work. After a week, we work ourselves. Me as driver and my friend Pejoi, as bus conductor. Before that, Udin always advice us. "Remember this. Never stop at Tunggul Ara village until Bechah Hitam village. I'll take no rensponsibility if anything happen. Especially you, Adam. Don't just 'speed'. Days to days, month to month. I became more comfortable with my job. So are Pejoi. At first, we started working at morning, now we work until midnight. Everything goes well. The night is getting more darker. We can't see any stars or moon. Sometimes Pejoi look at me. "Adam, did you feel suspicious? The weather is weird. No lightning or raining. It just very dark." "I don't know." I answered Every night, in the city, a lot of people will wait for long bus. Some has watched the theater, some has done their work at the restaurant but tonight is different. Likely i'm in singleplayer world even this is one of the most popular server. The street is very silent, only sometimes see people. From city into district, only silent. "Adam, there are some people waiting for us. Did you see it? A lot of people over there. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven girls." I turned my third person view and see Pejoi keep sneaking. "I don't care if there is a lot of people. If only one girl call for us, i will not stop." What i said is pretty funny. "If only one, why bro? Do you think that is ghosts? Hey, this is Pejoi. Ghosts is scared of me. I'm like herobrine." "You call yourself herobrine because you love griefing and trolling!" We laugh and at the same time, i stopped and open the bus door. All of the girls got their skins with white eyes. Herobrine fans maybe. Pejoi ask,"Where did you all want to go?" "We want to go to Cekenit Dara village." One of the girl said. "Adam, Cekenit Dara village bro." Pejoi said. "Alright" I just change my third person view. All of the girl just look at down.I slow down the bus. Pejoi is serving them. One of the girl look at me. I just pressed the brake when i see her face and trying to control my driving. I started to scared. The bus is very heavy and slow even i have done everything to make sure the bus speeder. "Adam, why did you driving this bus very slowly? Did you fell in love?" "Adam, they said they are herobrine's daughters. I'm herobrine. Meaning these girls are my daughters." Pejoi laugh while I still driving. The bus is still slow, so slow, even I can count how many tree at the roadside. "Pejoi, come here." Pejoi came to me. "What's wrong with you? Driving the bus slowly is good. I've got more time to make them fall in love with me. But why did you call me? Their skin are beautiful. Even more beautiful then Faizah." "Pejoi, press F5 and look at them. I'm not driving slowly, but the bus is heavy." Pejoi change his view. What he see is scary. The girls he see is not like what he just saw. Some got the face full of blood, burned mouth, red eyes. Some of them even don't have any face. Suddenly, the bus stopped. All of them is getting closer. More closer. I close my eyes. I can hear Pejoi's voice shaking. There is no sign the girls want to leave us. "Come with us!" One of the girl said. Pejoi and I pressed T and tried to asking for help. However, our name is hidden in the chat, making people didn't know who is asking for help. I left the server immediately. In the next day, i go to school to ask what happen. He didn't come to school. After the school time, i go to his house. Apparently, he went missing. I calm his mother down. The police is at his house. There is no clue at all. I believe there is something related to what happened last night. I turned on my computer. However, everytime i clicked Minecraft.exe, it resulted blue screen of death. I used my backup laptop and tried to login into Minecraft. However, it said that my account is not existed at all. I couldn't believe that. The admin contacted me through Skype "I told you to not stop at Tunggul Ara village until Bechah Hitam village." "What's wrong with Cekenit Dara village." "At night, there will be seven siblings waiting for the bus. This server is one of the server where Creepypasta War or known as Ghost War happen. Herobrine vs Entity 303. One day, Herobrine's daughters get into the bus. They didn't notice that 303 is driving the bus. He stopped at behind the Cekenit Dara bus stop and killed them. Every bus that they went in will disappear, along with everyone in the bus. They will disappear in real life too. If they didn't, their mental will broke down. Their account will be deleted from Mojang database. You're the first one to be normal after the incident like this." I just created a new account and just play Minecraft like usual. But lonely. Usually, I play Minecraft with Pejoi. But, after this incident, I don't have any friends anymore. The admin also banned me from his server because i just 'killed' Pejoi. Category:Classics Category:Supernatural Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities